


Take Me Down We'll Watch Ourselves

by ZeeThorn



Series: Move Like A Sinner [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exposure, M/M, Multi, OT5, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Niall, post concert, wall fucking, zayn centric, ziall fingering, zouis fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeThorn/pseuds/ZeeThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Post-Concert High</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Down We'll Watch Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouxArexBeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouxArexBeautiful/gifts), [doyoubeproudandlovelots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoubeproudandlovelots/gifts).



> Hi, I realise i've been neglecting y'all since school and training have taken over my life so i stumbled across this, edited it a bit and here it is. I have a really bad stye in my right (left if ur looking at me) eye and i cant open it the whole way rn so seeing out of it is a bit difficult :( so i dont know how much i can update this long weekend like i was planning.

“Shit shit, fuck fuck.” Is the first thing that comes out of his mouth when Liam and Harry each grab hold of a leg and lift him up. They hold him up against the wall of their room. His blood is pumping with arousal, simmering with adrenaline left over from their performance less than a half hour ago. His shirt, along with the boys all came off the moment they stepped over the threshold. Niall grapples at his belt buckle and whips it out of the loops, un clipping the button of his tented jeans before grabbing the hem by his ankles and pulling them off him. Louis busies himself with yanking off his socks. 

 

“Which bit do you wanna do Louis, finger or fuck?” Harry asks gruffly, grazing his teeth over Zayn's neck, he doesn’t even seem to acknowledge the fact that he is literally holding up one half of Zayn’s naked body while Liam has the other. He feels so vulnerable, he's the only one fully naked, there's something so electrifying about it that sets his skin on fire and makes him gasp.

 

“I dunno mate, Niall, which do you wanna do?” Louis thinks out loud, as if Zayn isn’t even there.

 

“I’ll do fingers.” Niall responds, Zayn shudders in anticipation. “I mean look at him, he’s hard already.”

 

It’s true, his cock has certainly taken interest in the events occurring. Niall takes a step forward - Zayn again, notes how he is the only naked one here and how exposing that is. Yes, they’re back in the groups penthouse and currently he is held against the bedroom wall by Harry and Liam and there is  _ no way _ anybody could see through the ceiling to floor windows opposite, where he sees himself in the reflection spread out and helpless for them, given how high up they are and how late it is- Liam pulls him away from his thoughts by biting down on the junction between his earlobe and neck.

 

Niall is now eye level with him, right in his face. Even though they’re the same height it feels like Niall is standing over him. They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, Zayn exhaling shakily while Niall smirks. “Fucking needy, aren’t you?” He laughs.

 

Zayn nods, because yes, yes he is. Niall hums in response, “Good boy.” Zayn tries not to sound too breathy when he moans. 

“Hold him a bit wider, will you boys?” Niall asks Liam and Harry, whom oblige immediately. Zayns hands grip tighter around the boys necks, keeping himself stable.

 

Niall inspects him for a moment, finger curling on his chin and the other arm crossing his chest before moving and circling a finger around his rim. Zayn’s head drops back against the wall with a resounding thud. He keeps himself still for Niall, not moving or fucking himself down on his finger like he wants to.

 

“Don’t get his spot, I want that.” Louis says behind Niall, watching on like he’s disinterested.

 

“Okie doke.” Niall replies, and if it weren’t for his current situation Zayn would laugh.

 

Someone pinches and twists his nipple, shocking him back into looking at Niall. “Eyes on me Zayn.” Niall instructs, Zayn nods his head, not speaking because he hasn’t been told he’s allowed to. 

Niall smirks, “good boy.” he says a second time and Zayn practically preens under the praise. Liam thumbs over the skin he holds and nibbles on his neck, creating a pinching pain every now and again.

 

Niall takes his time, pushing his finger in and out leisurely, testing Zayn’s patience. His mouth falls open when Niall adds a second, brushing near but not touching his prostate. He clamps down on his bottom lip to keep himself from saying anything embarrassing. 

 

Niall tweaks at his nipple a few more times, until he lets out a small  _ “ah,” _ of pain which Niall takes advantage of to suck on his bottom lip. Niall’s tongue invades his mouth as he scissors his fingers in him. He whimpers out of frustration and arousal into his mouth when Niall avoids his prostate.

 

Liam clears his throat, “think he’s ready,” and bites on Zayns lobe, running the metal of his piercing over his tongue. Niall pulls away from his mouth, leaving him heaving for air. Niall sends him one more cocky smirk before backing off and letting Louis take his spot.

 

Louis steps up and fists a hand in his hair, giving it a good tug, making Zayn gasp and whimper within a second long period. Louis attaches his mouth to the side of his neck and sucks, letting go of his hair to undo his belt and slide his jeans and boxers down his thighs. When he’s got his cock out, Louis uses a hand to guide it to his hole. Zayn watches on, mouth agape and kiss swollen, flushed and needy as Louis pushes it against the inside of his thighs, teasing him until he heaves in a heavy gasp of air - he’s not crying, but he’s getting overwhelmed. By the strength and power holding him up and open - exposed for his boys, and by how turned on he is. His body trembles and cock leaks. 

 

Louis brushes his lips across his neck again, chaste kissing up to his mouth. “So needy baby, gonna take me like a good boy?” Zayn nods vigorously. Louis laughs, “I know you can.” Zayn visibly shivers.

 

With that, Louis slides into him in one smooth move. Where before Zayn had been trembling and shaking like no tomorrow he now lets out a cry, his head throwing back again in pleasure as Louis hits his prostate dead on. Louis pulls back out slowly, not giving him much time to adjust, and fucks back in hard. He cries out again, an absolute mess as Louis takes it hard and slow at the same time. A hand threads through his hair again, taking a hold and pulling him back to face Louis. His grip around the boys holding him up tightens involuntarily and in return he gets a sharp bite on both his shoulder and collarbone.

 

He groans and whimpers in response, hips bucking up and down without meaning too. "Being good for me aren't you baby?" Louis pants, fucking yourself up and down on my cock, yeah?"

 

Zayn nods, so quick it's almost pathetic. He lets out a broken moan.

 

"Bring 'im forward boys." Niall says out of nowhere, suddenly the wall holding him straight is gone form behind Zayn and in it's place in a warm chest - Nialls. Niall's hands reach around his torso, touching him. He runs a palm over his tummy and traces around his navel. Zayn whimpers from the overwhelming amount of skin on skin contact and sees stars behind his eyes. Louis keeps on pounding his prostate, upping the force with each thrust. 

 

Nialls hand traces down his stomach to his groin, tugging his cock. Zayn starts crying out, cursing and spasming. He can't control himself, except he knows he shouldn't cum until he's told he can-

 

"Getting close baby?" Harry grunts into his ear. "Gonna spill over, make yourself all pretty with cum?"

 

Zayn chokes on his cry - "Fuck, Haz, Lou, Ni, Li- _Please."_ It's far too long a sentence for someone in his situation to handle.

 

Louis leans into his ear, "let go." He says and Zayn does. His head tips back as it washes over him, the prickle in his skin from the orgasm crashing over him in one long waves. His hips stutter, periodically thrusting to meet Nialls fist and back on Louis cock as he works himself through his orgasm. He can feel Louis cum too, the seed filling him up and honestly, thats a lot to handle in one go.

 

Niall only stops pumping him when it's over and instead nibbles over the fantail tattoo, "that good baby?" He asks

 

"Fuck yeah." Zayn whimpers, his head rolling back onto his shoulder, breathing heavily as he came down from his high.

 

Harry presses his face into his neck, Zayn can feel him smirk. Somehow they've moved to the bed in the time he's spent dazed and slightly delirious. "Got us to go through yet babe, feel up for it?'

 

Zayn still out of breath, but he rolls over on top of him, whining out a "fuck yeah."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not the longest or best but i hope you all still liked it!


End file.
